Super Smash Mobs
Super Smash Mobs is a Classic minigame on Mineplex . While it has not yet been confirmed, this game seems to be inspired and based off of Super Smash Bros. Also, this game is the main competitor of Super Craft Brothers, another game on a different server. How to Join By going to the right Game-NPC section in the lobby, you will find a Skeleton with "Super Smash Mobs" on top of it. Click the Iron Golem and select a game by tapping one of the emerald blocks in the resulting GUI. You can also click the compass, then click on the Skeleton Head to select a game. Aim of the Game Be the last one standing in a free-for-all match by utilizing the selected kits' weapons and abilities. How to play You spawn as a mob (depending on your kit) with four lives in an arena. You have to knock your opponents out of the arena (which is, usually making them fall in to the ocean or void) or kill them until their lives reach 0. If you do not attack, your hunger bar will start depleting, which can be filled back up by hitting other mobs with melee or your special skills (depends on your kit). When you are the last remaining mob in the arena, you win the game. Teams There is now a team mode in Super Smash Mobs. 6 players will be put onto one of 3 teams: The Banana, Diamond, or Creepers team. If you are in a party, you are automatically put on a team. Note: Some kit abilities can deal damage or knockback to your team, notably Wither Image, Seismic Slam, Inferno, Bone Rush, Slime Rocket, and Wool Mine Smash Crystals After a few minutes of playing a round, a beacon with quartz surrounding it will appear at a random spot on the map. After 10 seconds, an Ender Crystal (the Smash Crystal) will drop from the sky, which you can collect by walking over it. If collected, a Nether Star will appear next to the compass. Right clicking the Nether Star will activate the ability. Each mob has a different ability and most last for 20-30 seconds, with some being longer or shorter. Classes Free Classes These classes are free and require no purchase whatsoever. *Skeleton (Default) *Iron Golem (Default) *Spider (Default) * Slime (Default) Gem Classes These classes need to be bought with gems. *Enderman (3000 Gems) *Sky Squid (3000 Gems) *Creeper (4000 Gems) *Wolf (4000 Gems) *Snowman (5000 Gems) *Magma Cube (5000 Gems) *Witch (6000 Gems) *Wither Skeleton (6000 Gems) *Cow (6000 Gems) *Zombie (6000 Gems) *Skeletal Horse (7000 Gems) *Pig (7000 Gems) *Blaze (8000 Gems) *Chicken (8000 Gems) Achievement Classes These classes are not available for purchase. The only way to receive these classes is to complete all the achievements for that game, in this case, Super Smash Mobs. So far, there is only one kit. * Sir. Sheep (Super Smash Mobs Master Achievement) You can check how many achievements you have earned by typing /stats and clicking the creeper head. If you are in the lobby you can also right click on the head in your inventory. Maps File:2015-06-22_16.21.41.png|Autumn File:2015-06-22_16.22.44.png|Adrift File:2015-06-22_16.23.03_2.png|Hyrule Castle File:2015-06-22_16.23.47.png|Glacier File:2015-06-22_16.24.22.png|Desert File:2015-06-22_16.24.44.png|Mushroom Islands File:2015-06-22_16.28.14.png|Amplified File:2015-06-22_16.28.42.png|Wasted Lands File:2015-06-22_16.29.00_2.png|Ancient Islands File:2015-06-23_14.18.06.png|Skylands File:2015-07-28 17.56.34.png|Mining Camp File:2015-07-28 17.51.32.png|Extinction File:2015-07-28 17.46.31.png|Apache File:2015-07-28 18.14.27.png|Garden File:Remote Islands.png|Remote Islands Achievements__FORCETOC__Category:Minigame There are a total of 6 different achievements in the game. * SO SUPER!!!: Win 100 games of Super Smash Mobs * MLG Pro: Win without losing a life * Free Kits Forever: Win 100 games using only the Free Kits * 1v3: Get 10 kills in a game with 4 players * Triple Kill: Kill 3 players in a row, with no more than 10 seconds between each kill * Recovery Master: Take 200 damage in a single game. About the Ability classification system The classification system is a way for players to tell at a glance what the basic properties of an ability are, without having to sift through the full explanation. There are 9 tags that can be applied to abilities: * Melee * Ranged * Passive * Movement * Recovery * Healing * AoE (Area of Effect) * Status Effect * Smash Each ability has its tags underneath its title, with the tags ordered by importance to that specific ability from left to right. Gem Earnings * 4 Gems per Kill * 10 Gems for First Blood * 10 Gems for Participation * 20 Gems for First Place * 15 Gems for Second Place * 10 Gems for Third Place Trivia * A map called "Amazon" used to be availabe. It didn't provide good gameplay for some classes, making it removed from the maps of Super Smash Mobs. * A map called "Shiprekt" used to be available. It caused too much lag, making it removed from the maps of Super Smash Mobs. * There was a class that was called "Undead Knight" which consisted of a skeleton and a mountable undead zombie horse. This class was removed however, due to being work in progress and being buggy at the same time. * Before Team Super Smash Mobs was released, a game similar to it was used during events. In this version three maps were combined; Mushroom Islands, Hyrule Castle, and Skylands. The game consisted of four teams with a total of eight players. Back to Available Minigames Kits To learn more about a mob, click its name underneath its picture to go to the dedicated page for it. Free Kits These kits are free and require no purchase whatsoever. 118px-Skeleton-1-.png| Skeleton (Default) 150px-Village_Golem-1-.png| Iron Golem (Free) 150px-Spider-1-.png| Spider (Free) 150px-Slime-1-.png| Slime (Free) Gem Kits These kits are bought with Gems. 100px-Enderman_normal-1-.png|Enderman (3000 Gems) 150px-Squid-1-.png|Squid (3000 Gems) 150px-Creeper-1-.png|Creeper (4000 Gems) 150px-Wolf_(Wild)-1-.png|Wolf (4000 Gems) 150px-Snow_Golem.png|Snowman (5000 Gems) File:Magma_Cube.png|Magma Cube (5000 Gems) 150px-Witch-1-.png|Witch (6000 Gems) 118px-Wither_Skeleton-1-.png|Wither Skeleton (6000 Gems) 162px-Zombie-1-.png|Zombie (6000 Gems) 200px-Skeletonhorse-1-.png|Skeletal Horse (7000 Gems) 150px-Pig-1-.png|Pig (7000 Gems) 150px-Blaze.png|Blaze (8000 Gems) 150px-Chicken-1-.png|Chicken (8000 Gems) Achievement Kits These kits are unlocked by getting every achievement in SSM. There is currently only one. sheep.jpeg| Sir.Sheep (Super Smash Mobs Master Achievement) Category:Super Smash Mobs